Souls Sorrow
by Meister Anonymous
Summary: Maka's dead. Killed off by a kishan, and heres the shocking part: Death hired him. The teams in mourning. But a week or two after Makas death she magicly appears in their classroom. Everyones shocked. Death, Kid and Maka have some explaining to do? To tell you the truth I have no clue who Mabaa is.. I dont own Soul Eater and if I did I would have a romance between Maka and Soul!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue. As I stroke her face and cry softly she whispers "Soul, Soul i'm sorry." I stop and stare into her beautiful green eyes that I fell in love with long ago. "How is this your fault?" I ask. She answers quieter "I-I didn't tell you that I loved you, and now-" She coughs, coughing up blood. I called Death A long time ago, but still he hasn't come. She coughs again getting weaker every word. "-now we cant be together." I start sobbing. She loves me? I kiss her and she kisses back weakly. "I love you too." I whisper in her ear. She smiles but it looks more like a grimace, twisted with pain and sadness. "Im sorry. Bye Soul." She coughs one more time and I shake her shoulders as her eyes close and her breath stops a little afterwards. "No. Maka! Maka!" I yell. I feel a hand on my shoulder to see Kid with his pistols, Liz and Patty looking at me sadly. "Soul shes gone." Kid says, Liz and Patty transform back. Liz running over to my meister bawling and holding her hands. Patty just stands there as in shock. I growl promising to myself that I will kill that bastard kishan.

**All my chapters are going to be short, sorry peoples...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One. The Dream. "Kishan Tamari. You are under arrest for the murder and eating the souls of 10 innocent people. Im Maka Albarn, meister and student at Death Weapon Meister Academy, I'm here to take your soul!" Maka yells standing on a building facing an ugly disoriented black and purple shadow type kishan. I grimace but smile when I see Maka's beautiful determined face. She smiles back, nervous, judging from her wavelength. I nod encouraging her and she jumps down, me in her hand, in scythe form. When she lands the kishan called Tamari roars and charges toward us. Maka jumps over him no problem. When her back is faced to him, still in the air, a random purple shadow hand materializes out of his back and pulls at her foot. She spins, not yet screaming, but I go into protection mode when she accidently lets go of me. Making me stick into the wall of a house. Making me yelp as she face-plants and is dragged into the shadows. "Soul!" She screams clawing at the ground frantically "Maka!" I yell. Transforming back I run into the shadows to hear her scream again. What I see stops me cold in my tracks. Tamari is standing over Maka his claws dripping with blood. Maka on the ground her body sprawled, blood pouring everywhere and her whimpering. "MAKA!" I scream running towards her my arm turned into a scythe. Tamari just turns too my and smiles an evil grin. Not bothering to take her soul he disappears I run over to her, not yet crying. "Maka." I whisper and drop to my knees beside her. I look at her body to see 3 giant red sideways scratches stretching from her shoulder to her hip. I whimper and she opens her eyes and looks at me. *TIME SKIP, PROLOGUE HERE* The weirdest thing was we never saw her soul leave her body.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2. What the hell is happening? I wake up covered in cold sweat. I don't bother to sit up and stare at the ceiling instead. I had the worst dream in the world. Her. Makas death. I run my hand through my white hair. Its been a week since she died. Me, Kid, Tsubaki, Patty, Liz and hell even Blackstar still hasn't gotten over it. I sit up and rub my temples. Getting dressed I peek into Maka's room to see Blair curled up in Maka's bed her pictures posted up all over Maka's room. She really didn't give a crap. She just shrugged it off and said. "Now I can finally have my own room at least." Seeing her in Maka's bed made me angry and sad all over again. I rub my temples again and walk into the kitchen popping a poptart into the toaster and waiting patiently until the poptarts pop up. I don't bother waking Blair knowing her she'd just shove her boobs in my face and give me a nosebleed. I really wasn't in the mood. I jump on my motorcycle and ride to DWMA. *TIME SKIP: AT DWMA* I walk into the school and walk to Steins class already knowing im late. As I walk into class Stein throws a scalpel at my face, I dodge it by a couple centimeters and walk to my seat. "Eaters. Your late." I roll my eyes as I sit down. He frowns and starts talking about dissecting a platypus when a form shimmers in the middle of the class and everybody stops talking, including Blackstar and Stein surprisingly, I swallow a sob as I look at the invisible, but not invisible form of my dead meister. Maka.

**Hehe left it at a cliffhanger ^.^ I'll update soon! I hope.**


	4. Not A Chapter

Im sooo sorry you guys! Ive been grounded for a loooooonnnngg time for having bad grades teh heh... Im not making this up, seriously, I havent given up on this story yet either! Soo I'll try to post a new chapter as soon as I can and thanks for not hating me and telling me to 'HURRY THE FUCK UP!' I appreciate it:)

~AJ Anonymous


End file.
